iLike Baths
by iCam
Summary: When Sam shows up at her best friend's apartment at seven in the morning to take a shower, little does Carly know that the visit is going to end up with the both of them in her bathtub! Rated M for sexy Cam scenes.


**Hey guys! I've been working on another sexy Cam story! -watches as an angry mob of readers runs up with flaming torches and pitchforks- Ok, before you guys chew me out for the cliffhanger I left on my other story, I apologize so much for the delay in another update on that! I'm still trying to work out my idea for it! I have like 95% of the next chapter written out, and I thought I was going to be able to update faster with it, but that last 5% is always a killer to get right! ****(I admit-I'm such a bad "chapter" updater, but I wanted to try it haha.) ****Either way, I needed to write something more lighthearted (and sex-ay) to fight my writer's block. So I decided on going back to one of my less angsty pieces and working on that! Unfortunately I really wanted to make this a one shot, but surprisingly enough I haven't written out all the sexy stuff yet haha. I've only worked on the buildup (which is half the fun of writing an M rated story) so I decided "Why not post what I have so far? Half the fun could be half the story!"**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this little back and forth between Sam and Carly!**

** (Also I want to make a note up here: In this story they are in a relationship that no one knows about. And the relationship has already passed onto a sexual level, kind of like how all of my other one shots are. I like doing daily life type stories, and I try my best to make it clear in them that Carly and Sam are in an established relationship, but sometimes it's hard to write a line that sounds good enough in context to show the readers that they are currently a couple with sexual experience.)**

**So yeah, hopefully you read that note to understand a little background history. If not, then you are probably not reading this either but I tried my best to put hints in the writing that they are already a couple and hope that you will see them. x)**

* * *

"Carly!" Sam hollered, banging on the Shay's apartment door until it finally opened up to reveal her tired looking best friend dressed in pajamas.

"Sam!" Carly whispered harshly. "Don't yell! It's seven in the morning! You're disturbing everyone in the whole building."

"Not everyone. Spencer's away at an art expo and you're awake. Plus I don't think my voice could reach the other floors so it's all good," Sam laughed casually as she sauntered into the apartment.

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her noisy friend. "Well what about Freddie and his mom then? Surely they heard you."

"That's just a bonus," Sam smiled as she sat down on the couch and settled the bag she was carrying down onto the table.

"So why are you...hey, what's that?" Carly asked curiously as she walked over to get a look.

"Clothes," Sam shrugged, pulling a folded outfit out.

Carly just stared at her for a moment, waiting for an explanation. When one didn't come, she sighed. "...may I ask what for?"

"To take a shower," Sam replied, keeping her eyes down at the bag as she finished pulling everything out. "The pipes bust at my house and I need to wash up," She explained as she stood up, her outfit rolled up into a ball and slung under her arm.

"How nice of you to ask permission first!" Carly smirked, crossing her arms.

"Well it's not like you were going to say no!"

"True," Carly laughed. "I don't think I could stand the smell of a rotting Sam."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Sam retorted.

Carly leaned in and gave a small sniff. "Not yet anyways," She chuckled.

Sam just laughed. "Yeah yeah, anyways, so is it alright if I use your shower? Oh great Master Shay?"

"Sure," Carly laughed, sitting back down on the couch.

"Thanks cupcake," Sam replied as she walked over to the back of the couch and leaned down to plant a kiss on top of her friend's head. "That's why I love ya!"

* * *

Three minutes passed until Sam yelled from upstairs. "Hey Carls?"

Carly quickly hit the mute button on her remote before calling back. "Yeah?" She asked, wondering what the problem was.

"Mind if I take a bath instead? I saw some bubble solution next to the tub and well...let's just say I'm intrigued."

Carly laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

"Sweet!" Sam's voice was heard before her footsteps disappeared from the upper floor.

Carly just sighed with a smile as she reached for her glass of OJ. She just knew the girl would be making Santa beards in there.

* * *

Time passed and Carly realized it was nearing nine in the morning. She still hadn't taken her morning shower as Sam showed up before she could. Carly realized that her friend was given enough time by now for her bath and decided to go upstairs to check out the situation.

"Sam!" Carly hollered, banging on the door to her bathroom.

There was a quick splash noise behind the door before an answer came. "What?"

"Are you coming out anytime soon? I was gonna take a shower before you barged your way into my bathtub!"

"Go use Spencer's!" Sam called back.

"Ew no! I love my brother and all but he leaves...hairs...on things.." Carly shivered at the thought.

"Yuck!" Sam just laughed.

"So are you coming out?" Carly asked the door hopefully.

"Nope!" Another splash sound was heard. "Your bathtub is awesome! It's like a mini jacuzzi!"

"Sam..." Carly moaned.

"Oh if you need to shower so bad then just come in and shower. I don't care!"

"WHAT?" Carly gasped.

Sam could be heard giggling behind the door. "Oh c'mon! It's no big deal! Especially with the stuff we usually do."

Carly paused for a moment. She could just picture the cocky smirk her friend had on in there. "Sam, this is er...different than what we usually do! Just finish up so I could go in!"

"You come in or I'm not coming out," Sam replied firmly.

"Excuse me?" Carly exclaimed in disbelief.

"C'mon, married couples do this chiz all the time! They even pee with the door open!"

"You pee with the door open when Freddie's over!" Carly retaliated. "He's too scared to ever walk past one of my bathrooms anymore!"

"Exactly why I do it!" Sam laughed. "But that's beside the point. Anyways, just come in! You know we're gonna dorm together when we graduate out of high school so..."

"Dorm together?" Carly cut off her friend. "You mean like in college?"

Sam could just see the look of disbelief on her friend's face behind the door. "It's a work in progress," She laughed back.

"Yeah, no work, no progess," Carly smirked.

"Oh whatev! You know I'll find a way into your dorm, even if I have to break into college!"

Carly just laughed, knowing that was probably true.

"Anyways, you should just come in and shower! I think it would be a nice learning experience on how to deal with living toget..."

"Oh come off it Sam!" Carly interrupted her friend's speech with a laugh. "I know you just want to get me in there so you can put the moves on me!" She smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

There was a slight pause before a response came. "So?"

Carly just laughed. "Fine, I'll come in! But only to go straight to the shower!"

"Oooh so you want to stand up during it huh? Kink-ay!" Sam laughed.

"Shut up!" Carly chuckled as she rolled her eyes and walked away from the door to find some clothes. "I'm gonna get ready...FOR A SHOWER!"

"Sure.." Sam replied quietly to herself. "Whatever you say cupcake."

* * *

Now dressed in just a robe with a bundle of clothing rolled up underneath her arm, Carly slowly padded her way back over to her bathroom door. She placed her ear to the door and gave a gentle knock.

"Sam, you still in there?"

"Of course!" The blond laughed back.

"You know...you're gonna prune in there if you stay in any longer."

"I'll chance it," Sam chuckled. "Now come on in sexy Shay!"

Carly rolled her eyes in humor as she reached over for the knob. As soon as she pulled the door open, a rush of warm air wafted against her, signaling the use of the bathroom's heated water. The entire room had a hazy mist to it as Carly carefully stepped in, making sure to not trip on the slippery tiles as she shut the door. When her eyes trailed over to the bathtub, all she could see was a mountain of bubbles with Sam's head and bare shoulders poking up from the pile, her arms draped lazily over the sides of the tub as she laid back in it.

"See?" Sam laughed, shrugging. "Nothing to it," And with that the girl leaned back and put her hands behind her head as she relaxed her head upwards and closed her eyes.

"Hmm yeah.." Carly replied softly, realizing her friend's chest was very close to poking out from behind the bubbles with each movement the blond gave off. Even though it wasn't an unfamiliar sight to her, as she and Sam already took their relationship to the sexual level, Carly had to admit she always admired Sam's body. She couldn't help but stare as she watched her friend, unaware that the girl had opened her eyes and was staring back.

"Yoo hoo, Carls," Sam snapped her fingers.

"Huh, what?" Carly shook her head for a moment as she looked up into Sam's eyes.

"Were you just checking me out?" Sam asked, a huge smirk on her face.

Carly just returned the cocky grin with one of her own. "Yes I was."

Sam's eyebrows went up in shock as she didn't expect that answer. Usually her friend felt guilty or embarrassed about being caught eyeing her, and Sam didn't know why but she loved it about Carly's personality. It just made her seem more cute. Unfortunately Carly's bolder attitude made Sam's cocky flirting a bit harder. "Uh...you were then?" Sam asked softly as Carly laughed, humored that she was the one to catch her friend off guard this time.

"Of course!" She smirked. "I want to go take a shower and you invite me into the room while you're still in my bathtub! Of course I'm going to check you out!"

Sam's confused expression slowly turned back into her normal grin. "Oh well...if you're interested in this," She pointed down towards her bubble covered chest. "Then you have to work for it," And with that Sam slowly laid down further, her body sinking deeper into the tub so her shoulders were no longer visible. She stopped when her chin hit the water.

"Oh! I have to work for it do I?" Carly laughed as she put her hands on her hips. "Since when?"

Sam slit her eyes in a playful glare. "You calling me easy?"

"You'd make love to a ham!" Carly laughed as she rolled her eyes and turned around to start placing her clothes on top of the sink counter.

"Aw Carls, you really shouldn't call yourself that. You're more of a cupcake, not a ham," Sam smirked as she watched Carly spin around.

"I wasn't calling myself a ham! I was just saying that you...er...ah nevermind!" Carly turned back around in frustration.

Sam just laughed. "You're too funny cupcake."

Carly just smiled and shook her head as she continued laying her clothes out. There was a brief period of silence between the girls as Carly worked on getting ready for her shower, while Sam just watched her.

"You know, I can feel your eyes burning a hole into my back," Carly spoke softly, turning around with her arms crossed.

"What can I say? You have a sexy back," Sam smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You think everything I have is sexy," Carly chuckled, rolling open the shower door and turning on the faucet.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Not bad, just...inconvenient," Carly responded thoughtfully as she turned back around to face her friend.

"Inconvenient?" Sam cocked her head slightly. "How?"

"Well for one you're in my bathtub! Looking me up and down like a rabbit in heat while all I want to do is take a shower!"

"What can I say? You're just too sexy for me to handle," Sam replied seductively, a slow smirk spreading across her face as she licked her bottom lip in the same way a predator would as if they were scouting out their prey.

"Oh no!" Carly quickly realized what that look meant. It meant her friend was going into super horny mode. Then again, she wasn't sure if Sam had any other mode...other than "eat her out of house" mode.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"I know that look! And you can just stop it right there! It's nine in the morning!"

"So?"

"Sooooooo," Carly sing songed. "I just want to shower and get ready for the day!"

"And what better way then a little rub a dub dub in the tub with your girlfriend?" Sam smirked as she pulled one of her hands out from under the water and wiggled her fingers. "Emphasis on the rub."

"Try all you want Sam, but it's not gonna work," Carly replied, leaning against the sink counter with a confident look as she crossed her arms once more.

"Why not? The waters fine," Sam laughed cupping a handful of it and letting it fall back into the tub.

"I'm not getting in the tub! Besides, it's not like there's any room!" Carly explained as she walked over to her shower to check the temperature of the running water.

"Yes there is...if you lay down," Sam smirked as Carly turned around to give her a wild stare. Sam noticed this and laughed. "Or you can sit Indian style. Doesn't matter! There's room," She smiled.

"No no no no no no NO," Carly spoke the words with each step as she walked over to the tub and crouched down so she was eye level with Sam. "No," She finally ended her statement.

Sam just reached up and flicked a bubble onto her friend's nose, making Carly fall back onto her bottom as she quickly tried to wipe it off.

"Yes," The blond answered back, peering over the edge of the tub with a grin.

Carly just laughed before giving up a sigh. "It's fun playing your little games, but seriously Sam. I need to go take a shower now," She explained as she stood back up and turned around to walk away.

Sam just frowned, feeling a heaviness in her chest when she realized she was being turned down. "Aw please?" She pouted out her bottom lip. "I'll even loofa your back," She replied, picking up the spongy device from the side of the tub and holding it out.

Carly looked back at her for a moment to see that Sam was giving her a soft pleading smile.

"Sam..."

"C'mon," The girl begged her. "This would really make my day! I had a cruddy morning and I really need someone to pick my spirits back up to get me through the rest of it."

"What? Did you run out of bacon for breakfast or something?" Carly gave a laugh but quickly stopped when she saw a slight flicker in her friend's emotions.

Sam just sort of gave a half hearted smile as she looked down. "Heh, yeah.."

Carly's humorous attitude quickly vanished when she realized her friend didn't seem to be joking this time. "What happened?" She asked softly.

Sam looked back up at her and gave a small shrug. "Nothing big. Just...mom and I got in a fight after the pipes bust."

Carly frowned. She knew Sam's fights with her mother could get really intense sometimes, almost to the point where it was like two teenagers were fighting and hurtful things were uttered that shouldn't ever be said from a parent to a child or vice versa.

"But...it wasn't too bad!" Sam reassured her friend, seeing that Carly was concerned. "She was just angry about the money to fix it and stuff. She was trying to get me to look for a job," Sam then gave a small laugh. "But when I told her that I would only get one when she got one first, you should have seen the fireworks fly!"

"Yeah...," Carly replied with a gentle smile, forcing a few laughs. Sometimes she forgot how lucky she was to be living with her brother while being financially supported by her father. Money was never an issue for her.

"Anyways, it's all water under the bridge..." Sam shrugged. "..since that's where my house's water will be going now," She forced another laugh. "And Mom'll eventually find the money to fix it, like she always does, so no worries. But in the meantime...," Sam smirked, her attitude slowly changing. "I have you to mooch on," With that she flicked her fingers out of the tub, once more spraying her friend in the face with droplets.

"Hey!" Carly laughed shielding her eyes as she was caught off guard to the sneak attack.

Sam just burst out into laughter as the brunette wiped off her face. "You so were not expecting that!"

"You're right," Carly replied with a laugh, wiping the rest of her face off with her robe sleeve. When she opened her eyes back up, she was happy to see that flicker of sadness gone from Sam's face. "And just so you know..." She spoke slowly, knowing how to keep that sadness away from her friend's eyes for the rest of the day.

"Yeah?" Sam laughed breathlessly, trying to regather herself.

"...for that little stunt, I'm gonna have to come in there and get you!"

* * *

**I hope at least one line in this chapter entertained you or made you smile! Sam really is a horny little jackrabbit isn't she? :P**

**Also, I love the idea of the girls needing each other to make all the bad things in their life melt away, so while it wasn't a super-mega angst piece, I wanted to show that there was another side to Sam's insistant behavior in this chapter (i.e. The fight with her mom.) Carly could see that and is all too willing to help make her forget her troubles. =)**

**So yeah, there's my little explanation for everything! As always, anonymous reviews aren't just accepted here but encouraged! Believe me, I don't mind if you're too lazy to log in, or too shy to use your account to review an M rated story. I completely understand anonymity in this case! So please, don't let laziness/embarrassment keep you from reviewing! Use the anonymous review button and I won't tell anyone! It'll be our little secret, all hush hush and such. I promise! And remember, every review gives me a little incentive to update even faster! ;D**


End file.
